Naoto Miura
|Gender = Male |Age = 16 |Race = Human |Occupation = High School Student (dropped out) Terrorist |Relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) RyuZU (wife) AnchoR (daughter) |English = Dallas Reid |Japanese = Nanjo Yoshino |Novel = 1 |Manga = 1 }} is one of the main characters in Clockwork Planet. Personality Naoto is obsessed with clockwork and is often oblivious to his surroundings. Due to this, he is often bullied at school. Naoto prefers automata over humans as automata do not age. He even called Marie a "flesh-bag" and refused her request to help her fix Kyoto's Core Tower. He only accepted after RyuZU told him that her younger sister is located there. Naoto isn't the kind of person to be angered easily. Despite being bullied by his classmates (and at times being scorned, or humiliated), he doesn't seem to mind it at all. Contrary to this, Naoto also possesses a twisted darkness. It reveals itself whenever machines & automata like RyuZU and AnchoR are harmed or mistreated. Although his out appearance seemes calm, he is in fact going berserk with a large amount of bloodlust and vengeance flowing through him. This causes his eyes and sometimes his smile to become contorted. It is so terrifying that saying that he is filled with killing intent is putting it too lightly. This distorted nature is derived from Naoto's belief on how "people have to pay". He says that it's not vengeance, but rather how people should be punished for what they do. This belief also applies to himself, as he is willing to pay the price himself if he does something wrong. Because of this, Houko states that he would be one's greatest ally but also their greatest enemy. Maria also admitted that, should she have to fight him, she couldn't envision any possible chance or outcome of winning. The greatest things about Naoto's personality is his determination to never give up, no matter how bleak the situation is, and his feelings of acting on instinct, no matter how ridiculous it is. This side of him is what causes him to be able to abandon his sanity and to think and commit the most irrational and craziest ideas with full conviction, willing to pay the "whole" price. This side of him is also responsible for enabling him to understand what most people can't grasp. This is evident in many situations: his solution to fixing RyuZU; his answer to Gennai's question about humanity; his ability to figure out the plans Vermouth discovered on the terrorists; and many more. Appearance Naoto is a boy with pale grey eyes (blue in the manga) and blue hair. He wears a blue hoodie with a blue shirt inside of it and dark blue pants. He is almost always wearing a pair of neon-green noise-cancelling headphones. Abilities & Equipment Superhuman Hearing Naoto's hearing abilities are miles above average, and enables him to detect even the smallest of sounds and determine the number and/or location of anything (that causes/emits sound waves) within his hearing range. This ability is demonstrated when he precisely located all of the malfunctions in the Kyoto's Core Tower just by listening to its gears; he achieved this in a matter of seconds, whereas the Meister Guild had been trying to locate the malfunctions for days on end. It should also be noted that his hearing is so enhanced that it is necessary for him to wear his noise-cancelling headphones, just to reduce the noise enough for him to be comfortable with. If he doesn't wear them for a certain period of time, the overwhelming amount and intensity of noises would cause him to develop a severe headache, much like a migraine. Keen Intellect Naoto is also a good clockmaker. An example of this is when he was able to fix RyuZU in just 3 hours, much to the surprise of Marie and even RyuZU herself. Maria admitted that with his hearing abilities, he would be able to become a genius mechanic. Although he seemed to be unable to grasp the lessons he learnt from his textbooks and lessons for mechanics, Maria discovered that the lessons he was learning were incorrect. Naoto therefore abandoned what he studied and relied only on his hearing and his instincts; as a result he was able to work with god-like abilities and speed. This suggests that Naoto's clockmaking skills is simply natural talent. Character History Not much is known about Naoto prior to the series. What is known is that he attended a high school, lived alone in a low-class apartment and had a hobby and possessed skills pertaining to automata. Since his parents are never seen in the series, it is believed that they are deceased, (It is stated in the manga that both of his parents are deceased. Which is how he got the apartment that would later be destroyed.) thus making him an orphan; this could explain his initial dislike for humans and his love for automata. Plot Naoto is first introduced not paying attention to class; he is tinkering with some clockwork or machinery, which, unsurprisingly, results in bad grades. While walking home, he finds a garbage dump. He decides to rummage through it in order to find any parts that he could use to build automata. As soon as he reaches his apartment, he goes straight to his makeshift workshop to continue building the automata he had been working on for two years. However, before he begins, he takes a bath whilst reading his favourite magazine about automata. Suddenly, much to his surprise, he can hear the sound of a falling object. It's only a few seconds later when he realises that the falling object is falling directly onto his apartment, to which he begins to frantically panic. After the falling object crashes into his apartment, virtually destroying the roof, Naoto discovers an inactive automata in the container, RyuZU. He decides to fix her despite knowing that the building would crumble. After three hours, he is able to fix her, and is later saved by her after the building collapses. Due to her sheer beauty, Naoto faints. Quotes Edit Naoto to Marie : "As much it disgusts me to say it to your face, you're a genius, Marie. All this time it's been your talent that's made my random power into something useful." - Episode 11 Relationships RyuZU RyuZU is Naoto's "slave", as he is registered as her master. Because of this, RyuZU is very defensive of him, and doesn't hesitate on eliminating any threats to his well-being. Naoto loves RyuZU and even goes so far as to propose to her. Marie Bell Breguet Naoto, at first, irrationally dislikes Marie, and calls her a fleshbag. He also enjoys disagreeing with her, much to her annoyance. However, after the events in Kyoto, he begins to respect her for her ability as a clockmaker, although he doesn't show it too often as Marie isn't an automata. Marie, in turn, respects Naoto and recognises his abilities and potential, albeit often referring to him as an "idiot". Vainney Halter Halter understands what must be done or said in order to motivate Naoto to do anything. AnchoR His 'daughter', it seems that Naoto really cares for AnchoR and wants to protect her. Their relationship is Parent-Child like but Naoto might have more in his mind. Category:Characters Category:Human